Eren
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: Cada uno tenía su propia hipótesis, pero nadie conseguía una idea clara de por qué el poderoso sargento Rivaille reclamaba de la constante y sempiterna presencia de: Eren. Gen (?)


Es la primera vez que toco este fandom así que estoy bastante nerviosa sobre todo porque esto es lo más parecido que he escrito al gen en mi vida, así que no sé ni si lo he hecho bien o no o qué locura me ha dado para escribir esto. Pero bueno, mi beta me ha dado luz verde y aquí estoy, estrenándome con Shingeki no Kyojin que como ya he dicho, me parece la perfección absoluta.

La persona que me invitó "suavemente" a verme la serie y leerme el manga fue Hessefan, así que las culpas a ella, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto XD

Ah, y ya sabéis que no me pertenece esto y que no gano absolutamente nada escribiendo, simplemente me divierte aunque a algunos le pueda parecer una locura.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

~Eren~

Muchos dicen que en la enorme fortaleza del equipo de reconocimiento hay una palabra que podía escucharse a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Solía atravesar las paredes del castillo como si de un eterno fantasma se tratara, hasta llegar a fundirse con la piedra en forma de un sutil susurro. En realidad, no era una palabra cualquiera como aseguraban los que no tenían ni idea, ni una expresión que se pudiera utilizar en cualquier momento y lugar que era la leyenda más popular; era un nombre. Un nombre corto, conciso y que en principio no tenía nada especial. Siempre era la misma voz la que lo pronunciaba áspera, autoritaria, seria, profunda, oscura, sedosa y con un tono que a algunos le parece despectivo y a otros, simplemente irritante.

Esa voz distaba mucho de las otras que repetían ese mismo nombre. Estaba la voz de su hermana igual de intimidante, con una tonalidad más grave de lo que cabía de esperar para una mujer pero extrañamente era monocorde y atrayente al mismo tiempo. De igual manera, se podía oír la voz de su mejor amigo, algo más aguda que las otras dos, más insegura, débil y temblorosa, pero también melodiosa; preocupada en ocasiones, firme y enérgica cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Había muchas otras voces que decían el mismo nombre, voces chillonas, malhumoradas, enérgicas o alegres y cantarinas; pero sin lugar a dudas la suya era la que más frecuencia se podía escuchar.

Todos los que estuvieran en el equipo de reconocimiento se habían dado cuenta de ello, pero tenían en muy alta estima su vida para atreverse a hablar más de lo necesario. Porque la verdad era que Rivaille tenía un enorme peso entre las filas de su formación y era admirado por muchos y respetados por todos. Así que sus subordinados preferían callar y sólo formular sus especulaciones en voz baja, por la noche… siempre y cuando Mikasa no estuviera presente. _«Este es el favorito del jefe, os lo digo yo». «Tonterías, le manda más trabajo que a ninguno. Yo creo que es porque le odia». «¿Y si son familia? Se parecen un poco y ambos están demasiado obsesionados con los titanes». «Eso es una estupidez, el ochenta por ciento de nosotros piensa en eso día y noche». «Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Ellos son más… no sé, __¿intensos?»._

Cada uno tenía su propia hipótesis, pero nadie conseguía una idea clara de por qué el poderoso sargento Rivaille reclamaba de la constante y sempiterna presencia de:

_Eren._

De todas maneras, cualquiera de ellos conocía los términos bajo los que estaba la libertad del muchacho. Se sabía que el sargento respondía por él en todas sus acciones, que debía vigilarlo para evitar que se descontrolase y se convirtiera en titán antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Pero había pasado dos años desde que se celebrara el juicio en Trost, Eren ya había averiguado cómo controlar la transformación y era capaz de ejecutar todas las órdenes con una precisión envidiable aunque estuviera en un cuerpo tan grande. No era necesaria tan estrecha vigilancia, el chico se había ganado a pulso la simpatía de muchos de sus compañeros y varios de ellos ya estaban empezando a fiarse de él.

En contra de lo que muchos se figuraban, el que repitiera tanto su nombre tampoco era cuestión de recelo o desconfianza. Los que habían conocido a Rivaille durante tiempo sabían que había sido el primero en darle una oportunidad y tratarle como un humano, no como el monstruo que todos pregonaban que era. Además, en muchas ocasiones habían visto con sus propios ojos cómo el sargento había puesto su vida en las manos de Eren, a veces literalmente, a pesar de que luego le diera más trabajo que a ninguno y lo mantenía ocupado prácticamente todo el día.

Sólo se podía sacar en claro una cosa, no era indispensable que le llamara por su nombre tantas veces al día. Rayaba lo absurdo. De hecho, Sasha y Connie hicieron un conteo durante un mes y se dieron cuenta de que el sargento podía ser un hombre muy silencioso y que no le gustaba repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Sin embargo, podía decir el nombre de Eren una media de veintisiete veces al día, más del doble que cualquier otro. Casi siempre eran órdenes, peticiones y sugerencias, pero había llegado un momento que casi parecía un tic verbal. _«Eren, ¿has limpiado los establos?»._ «_Eren, deberías salir para que dé la luz del sol». «Eren, ¿me acompañas?» _Esta última pregunta se repetía todos los días porque siempre paseaban a la última hora de la tarde durante un par de minutos antes de la cena y conversaban en voz muy baja. Siempre se encontraban a la vista de todos, lo que desbarataba las teorías de muchos que afirmaban que ellos tenían una relación mucho más estrecha de lo que parecía.

Y finalmente, tras años de eterno _ErenErenEren_ los soldados tuvieron una larguísima semana en que no se escuchó ese nombre ni una sola vez. Empezaba a chirriar el oído cuando se escuchaba nombrar al chico, así que aprovecharon que Rivaille estaría durante siete días en una fiesta de la nobleza en la que _"se imperaba a asistencia de todos los altos mandos del ejército" _para no mencionarlo_._

El sargento no pudo reusar su asistencia a pesar de que le hacía muy poca gracia regodearse de aquellos quienes vivían felices y bien protegidos tras las murallas mientras sus chicos y él arriesgaban la vida. Ya se había librado el año anterior porque le surgió una expedición a última hora, cortesía de Erwin Smith. Ambos siempre habían preferido enfrentarse a los titanes que a la hipocresía.

De todas formas esa paz momentánea estaba a punto de acabar.

Un caballo llegó a media noche, el jinete dejó su montura en los establos y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Eren con quien se cruzara. Jean, que había tenido la fatídica suerte de encontrarse ahí, puso una mueca de desagrado al escuchar ese nombre de nuevo y le contestó de muy malas formas que estaba en el comedor ya que le había tocado ronda por la tarde y no había podido cenar con el resto. Pero a Rivaille le importaba muy poco su falta de educación, su tono despectivo al referirse a Eren e incluso pasó por alto que llevaba las botas sucias del barro del día anterior. Sólo le interesaba probar su teoría y conocer la verdad de una vez por todas.

Porque Rivaille, como el resto, también se había estado preguntando por qué llamaba al chico siempre por su nombre. Podía llamarlo mocoso desagradecido, dolor en el culo, idiota sin un mínimo de sentido por la limpieza y el orden; es decir, todos aquellos motes con los que se había estado refiriendo a él en su cabeza. Y sin embargo, le llamaba _Eren_ sin utilizar su amplio repertorio de insultos. Ahora averiguaría qué era lo que le pasaba con el chico.

Llegó al comedor y le buscó con la mirada. No le costó encontrarle, normalmente no eran muchos los que hacían ese turno para que el resto pudiera descansar y así cenar con un mínimo de tranquilidad. Así que ahí estaba, entre Sasha y Hanji, discutiendo con esta última de las razones por las que un titán podría perder su actividad durante la noche, repasando y desechando por décima vez su teoría de la fotosíntesis en su piel.

Rivaille cogió aire y todavía en el dintel de la puerta, susurró su nombre.

—Eren.

No hizo falta nada más. En cuanto oía su voz, el chico siempre dejaba todo lo que estuviera haciendo y alzaba la mirada sorprendida hacia su superior. Esos ojos claros, intensos y llenos de admiración casi podían vibrar de felicidad al encontrarse con los oscuros, pequeños y opacos del sargento. Sus ojos… esa era la razón, estaba seguro. Ese verde que no era verde y ningún color que se le pareciera, era lo que le empujaba a repetir su nombre como si fuera un eterno salmo. Le resultaban conocidos, cálidos, familiares, y nunca había sabido por qué. Lo había intentado comparar con algo, con lo que fuera, pero eran demasiado oscuros para ser del color de la hierba y demasiado cristalinos para asemejarse al de los altos pinos milenarios que protegían los muros del castillo.

Finalmente, cuando volvió a casa lo comprendió. Fue a su antigua habitación y se sentó en el alfeizar de su ventana donde siempre estaba cuando se sentía triste o solo o confundido. Miró el río pasar a varios metros más abajo y sonrió imperceptiblemente al notar que aunque la ciudad hubiera cambiado bastante en esos dieciocho años en los que había conseguido estar alejado de la capital, había algo que seguía intacto: el color aguamarina que absorbían las aguas cristalinas a última hora de la tarde. Igual que los ojos de Eren.

Era por eso que cuando estaba con Eren, sentía esa tierna y agradable sensación de estar por fin en casa.

—¿S-señor? —tartamudeó el chico levantándose de improvisto y ejecutando el saludo.

—¿Me acompañas, Eren?

—En seguida, señor —aceptó avanzando hacia él y dejando su cena casi intacta en el plato—. Discúlpeme, Hanji.

—Oh, adelante. Mañana discutiremos este tema.

Rivaille no volvió a abandonar la fortaleza y por alguna razón inexplicable repetía el nombre de Eren con más frecuencia que nunca, volviendo loco a los soldados, a sus superiores y hasta los caballos que parecían bufar más cuando escuchaban ese molesto sonido.

Sólo había una persona que se encontraba a gusto con ese trato y que jamás se quejaba cuando volvía a escuchar ese nombre, de día o de noche, bajo el frío invernal o soportando el calor que emitía los rayos de sol sobre sus cabezas.

Y este, por supuesto, era el propio Eren.

* * *

Mierda, escribo esto y luego vuelvo a leer "El sargento Rivaille" de Hessefan y me dan ganas de tirarme por un puente u.u En fin, hago lo que puedo, supongo que iré mejorando.

Muchos besos,

KJ*

PD: Bieeen, es la primera vez que pongo esto. Estrenando perfil y todo :D


End file.
